Inebriation
by cloudsallaround
Summary: Tadase and Kukai’re drunk as hell, Rima, Yaya and Amu are singing Mermaid Melody songs and Nagihiko keeps getting lost; having a sleepover was such a great idea! AmuxNagihiko.


_Title; _Of getting lost and giving encores  
_Summary; _Tadase and Kukai're drunk as hell, Rima, Yaya and Amu are singing Mermaid Melody songs and Nagihikokeeps getting lost; having a sleepover was such a great idea! AmuxNagihiko.  
_Words; _1,950  
_Type; _one-shot  
_Pairing; _Amuhiko  
_Disclaimer;_Sadly, as always, I do not own SC! (doki!) or any of its contents. Also, I do not own MMPPP, or any of its songs.  
_A/N; _Ah, and another story to add to the short but growing (hoorah!) list of Amuhiko fanfics! Haha, I'm not sure if she is, but I imagine Rima as a rich girl :) **Oh, this is important! ^^ In this story, everyone's about 17/18 years old. **I blame all OOCness on the booze. That is all—no wait, not. This one-shot is dedicated to ShoujoAnimeFanatic13, who wanted me to finish writing this as soon as possible :3 I hope you like it!

X

"Pichi pichi voice live start!"

Swiftly, he closed the door. He must've gotten the wrong room. As he tentatively walked away, he could hear loud singing from the other side of the cream-colored wallpaper.

"_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta—" _was sung by three happy female voices, one of them snorting in laughter at the end of the sentence, the second one shushing her, urging her to be serious. This was a serious song, and should be treated as such.

Yes, Nagihiko thought, definitely the wrong room.

After a bit of stumbling around, at some point actually considering to ask directions to one of the glum-looking portraits, he finally found the room he was supposed to be.

"Oh! New Jack, took you long enough!" Koukai called amiably as Nagihiko entered the room, "Did you get lost?"

His blank stare told him and the King enough.

"..You did?" the senior paused, before bursting out in hysterical laughter.  
"Don't mind him, Fujisaki-kun. He's had a little bit too much." Tadase told him, and, judging by his slightly slurred words and rosy cheeks, he, too, had not resisted the booze. They had -not so cleverly, though they themselves seemed to think though- hidden a stash of bottles under the blanket of one of the beds in the room. In their -gradually worsening, Nagihiko noted- drunken stupor, though, they hadn't had the mind to notice the bulge it created, giving away its hiding place immediately.

Kukai, having quieted down, noticed his gaze, before answering with a lopsided smile, "This way, if Mashi.. Mash.. Rima's mum comes to check up on us, she won't have a clue we've got booze!" at that, he started laughing again, Tadase, though not knowing what was funny, joining him, both taking several big swigs of… well, whatever they were drinking. He didn't want to know; even from where he was standing, which was easily at least 4 steps from Tadase, the closest, he could smell the alcohol, wafting to him in strong waves. Also, Kukai already seemed to be too drunk to pronounce Rima's surname, which told him enough about the concentration of the liquor.

Nagihiko wrinkled his nose. It wasn't that he couldn't appreciate a drink, but –a mischievous grin passed his lips- who would tell them of all the stupid things they had done while drunk, if he wouldn't be able to remember it himself?  
Call him mean if you want, but it was all revenge; he was still a bit sore about the whole 'let's-dress-up-like-a-girl!' thing. Besides, their hangovers were always loads of fun.

He didn't notice the calm –well, he couldn't exactly call it calm; Tadase was swaggering around the room while Kukai was trying to prick himself in the eye with his tongue. Needless to say, he wasn't successful- state of the other two, until they started talking to him again.

"_Ooooooooooi, _plum-head!" Tadase called out to him, giggling drunkenly, "What was.. what was.. What was it again, Souma?"  
"Huh, what?" he asked, Nagihiko refraining to slap his forehead, but instead, recording every single precious _embarrassing _second of their actions in his head.  
"What we were talking 'bout!"  
"Ooh! _That_! _Soooo_, Nagi-nagi, what was it like in the girls' dressing room? You know, in the good old.." he snorted in laughter at this, almost choking in his drink, ".._cross-dressing days, hmm?_"

They were never going to live this down. He was going to make _sure _of it.

"Well," Nagihiko answered faux-friendly, polite smile, twitching and all, firm in place, "in the first place, I was—"  
"Souma! You can't just ask mister plum-head that! He's a _lady_!" Tadase, now sitting on his knees next to Kukai, interrupted him loudly, sounding highly scandalized.

His older friend slapped him on the back, causing his upper body to slam forward, and laughed at him.

"My good King! As always, you're so _gallant_! Lofty, I could even say! I could see you sitting in a castle, on a golden throne!"  
"And you, my best Souma! As chival.. chi.. _knightly _and brave as you are, you shall be my greatest knight!"  
"Ooh! Let's build a kingdom, milord!"  
"A toast! To the triangular table!" they both cheered loudly, taking a fair chug of one of the bottles.

Nagihiko decided he'd had enough of their conversation. With what he'd heard and seen, he'd have ammunition to counter their 'so how was it, being a girl?' questions for months to come.  
"Plumsy! Become my, the almighty knight Kukai, steed!" he narrowly avoided Kukai jumping on his back, causing him to land on the ground with a painful 'thud'.  
Yes, he'd definitely had enough. Without a word, be turned on the back of his foot, ignoring Kukai's groans and Tadase, who seemed to be singing softly to himself about caramel pancakes.

Navigating through the halls, wondering where the kitchen was.  
Landing at a dead end, with a stern looking statue staring him down, he groaned softly.  
_How did I get into this? _He thought desperately, stalking around.

It was very simple actually, the reason he was in this position, that is; a sleepover. With the elevator system of their school, they had attended the same high school together, but now, Kukai was already in his third year, and planned to go to a sports university once he graduated. This was why they had all decided to spend as much time together as possible, which included _this_.

"Since when was Rima's house so _big_?" Nagihiko wondered out loud, feeling as if he was walking in circles. Suddenly, he noticed some sort of tassel sticking out from behind a corner, beckoning him with all its tiny ropes. With nothing else to do –he told himself; actually, he was out of options and _desperate_-, he walked to the little midnight-blue thing. Once he rounded the corner, though, the tassel wasn't there anymore; instead, it soundlessly called out to him from the next corner.  
Frowning, he followed it again, determined. He didn't know what it was, but he was going to find out

For minutes, this little game continued; once he thought he had reached the swishing tassel, it disappeared again, only to pop up behind the next corner.  
Then, Nagihiko started to recognize his surroundings ("I've _seen _that lamp!"); he was _finally _approaching the kitchen!  
Out of pure relief, he started running the last part, but the little tassel hadn't been prepared for that, and Nagihiko bumped into it.. and it unexpectedly burst into giggles.

Nagihiko couldn't stop his eyes from growing wide as he saw the giggling girl on the floor, "Amu…chan?" he asked tentatively, worried that if he said more, she'd laugh as hysterical as Kukai had done, "What are you doing here?"  
"Gomen, Nagihiko!" she laughed, "I wanted to help you out, since you looked so lost! But I couldn't resist teasing you a bit." She winked, making him smile.  
"Amu-chan, where did you get that thing?" he asked, pointing at the midnight-blue tassel, and she shrugged, answering, "Ah, this? I found it hanging on a door. I'll bring it back later."  
"Is that so? Now we're both here, would you like something to drink, as well?" Nagihiko offered, and Amu nodded, before asking, "What're Tadase-kun and Kukai doing?" making the male teen laugh.  
"Well, last time I checked, they were establishing a kingdom." He chuckled, and she joined his light-hearted laughter.  
"Did Kukai bring booze with him?" she guessed correctly, and Nagihiko confirmed her guess by nodding, and they both laughed again.  
"I've had a bit to drink as well, though," Amu confessed as they quieted down, "You know how Yaya can get."  
In the calm room, her companion laughed again, "We all need to 'loosen up', was it?"  
"You're only young once!" she quoted her younger friend, and they both had to laugh at that again.

After some time, Nagihiko (mostly guided by Amu's instructions, who had been at Rima's house more often than him) and Amu rummaged around in the kitchen, until they were sitting at the kitchen table, with two cups of steaming tea in front of them.

"So," he started, taking a small sip of the tea to check its temperature, "were you singing?" he finished simply, causing Amu to almost drop her cup.  
"You _heard_?!" she almost-shrieked, and turned a most enviable shade of red, and Nagihiko pushed back the urge to laugh at her mortified expression.  
"I heard." He just replied friendly, before deciding to save her from embarrassment, "Just the first sentence or so, though. No, only the first sentence, even." He watched the blush (which beat her hair's tint by several shades) fade away, and she looked relieved.  
"Thank god," she sighed, pushing a lock of strawberry hair out of her face, "I was worried for a bit. You won't tell the other guys, will you, Nagihiko?"  
He had to smile at her complete trust, "Of course I won't, Amu-chan. Even if I did right now, they wouldn't remember it in the morning"  
Amu frowned, "That bad?" she asked, which he answered by raising an eyebrow, "The kingdom?" he stated questionably.  
"Right."

They both sipped their tea quietly for a moment, Nagihiko looking around the kitchen. He never really paid attention to the kitchen, but it was really a bit too perfect; he figured Rima's mom or whoever it was that was cooking was a neat freak. It was like that everywhere in the house; like there lived no one at all.

"It's a bit.. lonely, isn't it?" the silence was broken, and Nagihikolooked up at his companion; she, too, was looking around, her brown-gold eyes taking in the impeccable counters, the fridge, bare of drawings or notes, and gleaming stove.  
"Aa." He confirmed softly, "It makes me a bit sorry for Rima-chan."  
The pink-haired girl broke the moment by poking him lightly, "Ooh? How kindhearted, Nagi-nagi!"

Nagihiko grimaced.  
"Could you please not call me that? I've been called pet-names already today.." he said, making her laugh lightly.  
"Hmm, then, what?" Nacchan?" she leaned a bit closer, "Na-ko?" she smiled, her face close to his now.  
Starting at the neck, a flushed pink started its treck to Nagihiko's hairline, "Just Nagihiko—"  
"Ume-kun?" she interrupted, her breath ghosting against his cheeks, and he could smell the tea that they had drunk, mixed with some sweet alcoholic fragrance.  
He frowned lightly at her booze-induced recklessness, though he couldn't hold back the pleased blush at their proximity. He felt like he needed to chide away.. _moment_, before something happened, and _fast_, "I've been called a plum today already, Amu-chan. You'll have to think of something other tha—"  
Again, he was interrupted, but this time by something entirely else than just the sound of her voice.

No, it was not her voice this time, but her mouth.

Full, pink lips pressed against his, very softly. It was like a flower petal had fallen on them; smooth and silky soft, only the light pressure betrayed that this was more than just an innocent flower. He couldn't help it; his eyes closed, in one, languid move. Before they fully closed, and his vision was only black, he saw her dark, full eyelashes flutter against her cheeks, a bit jittery but, in a sense, strangely peaceful.  
Before something like _that_ happened.

After a moment of so, they parted and just stared at each other, their heartbeats quickened and their eyes partly closed, as if still in the moment.  
Then, Amusmiled at him, with an almost -or was it even almost?- seductive hint in her smile.

"Would you like an encore?"  
He had the time to nod once, before her lips covered his again.

X

Amu-chan! *blushes* bad girl :P Sorry, I'm so bad at kissing things O_O Anyway, this time I didn't POV-hop every three seconds, so I wonder how everyone likes this..  
In case you don't get the ending; "Would you like an encore?" is the standard sentence said whenever the MMPPP girls finish a song, so that's where it comes from.  
And the plum-thing; it's because they make a comparison between Nagi's hair and (the color) plum -_ume_- (purple).  
I tried not to use too much conversation, but it's hard ^^" I'm doing my best, though! Next time, it'll be better, promise! ;)

**_Cookies for all the dear people that review! :3_**


End file.
